Two Faced
"Walrus MMMMMMMMM" - Two Faced's Catchphrase. Two Faced is a major character and a debatable antagonist in Vinesauce's Tomodachi Life Series. She was one of the original residents of Vineland Island, following Vinesauce. In 'Tomodachi Life' Two Faced was the third resident to be introduced to Vineland Island. Vinny intended for her to be a frequent character and soon decided for Two Faced to be Vinesauce's sweetheart. However, during Vinesauce's first confession to her, she rejected him. Later, she confessed her growing affection for Walrus, sparking envy in Vinesauce. He actively sought ways to sabotage their relationship and to punish Walrus, including placing Walrus in a jail cell. Karl Pilkington attempted to confess his affection for her, but the confession was interrupted by Vinesauce. After demanding her choice between the two of them, Two Faced rejected them both. Later, Two Faced soon formed a relationship with Dongley Kong and began an affair. Walrus spiraled into a depression and Vinesauce redeemed his actions by helping Walrus overcome his grief. From this moment, Vinesauce concluded that Two Faced was to blame for their romantic troubles. Following these events, Two Faced's attitude became much more dark and sarcastic. In the final episodes, Two Faced was voted by fans as the fourth Mii to be removed from the island. Despite conflicting opinions of the character and being the second longest resident, Vinesauce had Two Faced and Vlinny battle in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Vlinny was victorious and Two Faced was removed from the Island. In 'Miitopia' Two Faced returns in Miitopia as a companion of Vinesauce, playing the role of the thief. She was the Fourth member to join the original team. Both Vinesauce and Gordon Ramsay share a romantic relationship through most of the game, presumable through a polyamorous romance. During a campfire story that frightened her, she developed a hatred towards Vinesauce. All of the original team excluding Vinesauce were trapped as the Dark Lord's prisoners. Her two faces were removed and placed onto a burning golem. After Vinesauce and his fourth team defeated the Burning Golem, she regained her faces and aided in the rescue of the other six prisoners. Despite her rescue, she retains her hatred for Vinesauce. After a second separation, she developed a new fondness for Vinesauce and later changed her hairstyle to turquoise pigtails. When HotelMario was rescued, Two Faced and Vinesauce began hating each other; though Two Faced attempted to apologies, Vinesauce declined it. After Jesus became the New Dark Lord and the teams were brought to the next world, Two Faced and Vinesauce began developing affection for each other once again. Following this, Gordon Ramsay and Two Faced developed a disdain for each other. Two Faced and Vinesauce came began fighting in the hotel, until Two Faced formally apologized and requested to mend their friendship. While traveling in the clouds, Vinesauce tripped and injured himself before Two Faced aided him, strengthening their relationship. Sponge later found himself in a dark room and bumped into Two Faced as she danced, sparking his anger towards her. SpeedLuigi gave her a present in the form of a new car, beginning an acquaintanceship with her. When Vinesauce gifted his centipede specimen to Scoot, Two Faced spied on them and grew jealous of Scoot. Upon confronting Jesus, she teamed up with Gordon Ramsay and HotelMario to battle the right hand. Her faces were stolen by Jesus' final form, though it was presumably returned upon Jesus' defeat and Vlinny's capture. Appearance Two Faced is a semi-original character created by Vinny. Although he created her at one point, the method through which she was made reflects that of a subculture originating from the release of the Wii; manipulating the console's avatar creator (the Mii Creator) in ways that were not intended by Nintendo. In Two Faced's case, the illusion of having two faces is created by moving the small black eyes far apart, bringing the small "o" shaped mouth and the triangle-nose up to the forehead so that the two overlap, rotating eyebrows downwards to simulate two separate noses, and giving the Mii's face sagging cheeks to simulate mouths. Controversy Two Faced has become one of Vinesauce's most iconic characters, but also one of the most contentious. The events of Tomodachi Life have created a contested identity among fans, such controversy being responsible for her eventual elimination from the game. However, the details of these events and Two Faced's true responsibility for these events is debatable. Most fans consider her actions similarly to Vinesauce's perspective; in that she is a heart-breaker that actively seek romantic relationships with multiple men before moving on to the next, disregarding the anguish she leaves behind. This perspective is spawn by her supposed betrayal to Vinesauce's affections followed by her clear betrayal of Walrus. Her attitude in the later episodes supports this perspective, as most interactions with her involve mean-spirited or sarcastic behavior from her. But despite this, other fans consider her a sympathetic character that was wrongly blamed for these problems. Most fans that believe this conclude that Two Faced wasn't responsible for her actions, but of Vinesauce's; due to his sporadic and intense desire for Vinesauce and Two Faced to be sweethearts. After rejecting him and developing affection for Walrus, it is possible that Vinesauce's mistreatment of Walrus and the replacement of his home with a jail cell had influenced Two Faced's decision to leave him for Dongley Kong. Episode Appearances * Two Faced arrives to the island sick, needing cold medicine from the island's owner before she can do anything. She is also given a lovely flower, which she places in her hair. * Not long later, she plays a game of Memory with the island's owner. After she is defeated, she gives the owner a carnation as a victory gift, and possibly as a response to the flower she was given beforehand. It appears to be some kind of wooing tactic to get on his good side for the future. She also decides to befriend the bearded fella in the first apartment since he looks shockingly similar to the island's owner and is presumably related in some way. * Wanting to impress the others, she performs an opera song that she found ("The Heart's Descent") and claims that she wrote it herself. Seeing something special in Two Faced, the island's owner remarks that he found a match for Vinesauce. The odd fixation on this is quickly reinforced as he gives Two Faced a bath set under the guise of a random gift, while in reality he uses her relaxation as a venue to inspect her nude body. * Looking to establish more allies, Two Faced visits the anthropomorphic sheep who recently moved in, but she was turned down. * Two Faced submits an animated short film, Super Scope and Domino, to Vineland Island's Film Festival. Out of the 2500+ films submitted, Two Faced's won first place. Two Faced having something to submit to the contest was entirely coincidental, as she claimed to have been working on the film for a year, but had only arrived to the island earlier in the day. * Two Faced decides to rework the opera she performed, as she was likely accused of stealing it. Ironically, instead of creating something original, she simply applies some lyrics from Smash Mouth's "All Star" to the exact same Opera. She titles this glorified mashup "Opera Star". Trivia * Two Faced is one of the longest lasting character to be featured in Vineland Island, lasting longer than the original Vinesauce who was deleted. * Two Faced has sparked various portrayals in fan content, representations of her ranging from being a cute and playful woman to a sinister and monstrous creature. Category:Tomodachi Life characters Category:Vineland Island residents Category:Characters created by Vinny